ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mihoshi Kuramitsu
Mihoshi Kuramitsu (九羅密 美星 Kuramitsu Mihoshi) is from the planet Seniwa and is a member of the prestigious Kuramitsu family whose power in the Galactic Union is second only to the Royal Family of planet Jurai. History Like the rest of her family, Mihoshi joined the Galaxy Police, eventually becoming a Detective First Class. Mihoshi was known as one of the finest officers in the Galaxy Police, but her career soon hit a major roadblock after an incident hinted which hasn’t bee mentioned yet. Now, she suffers from frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and due to her clumsiness, she causes a lot of collateral damage during her assignments, which eventually causes Mihoshi to be demoted. The desk of the Section 7 commander is covered with misconduct reports and bills from all the damage she causes. As a result, she is assigned to a special remote area of the galaxy, the developing Solar System, which is Juraian territory, in the vain hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. However, when the ruthless Kagato closed in on this area, Mihoshi's immediate superior, Captain Nobeyama, assigned her to monitor the area and report if Kagato came near. However, Mihoshi misinterpreted those orders and took it upon herself to capture him, which panicked Nobeyama. But when she got near Earth, her shuttle is pulled into an energy vortex caused by a monster that space pirate Ryoko had created to attack Juraian Princess Ayeka. Mihoshi almost ends up getting sucked into the black hole that the opening created but Earthling Tenchi Masaki saved her. As a result, Mihoshi moved into Tenchi's home on Earth and becomes a part of the extended Masaki family. Like all the other girls living at the Masaki home, she falls in love with Tenchi though she isn't as forward or aggressive as Ryoko, Ayeka, or even the brilliant Washu. Mihoshi as an indirect consequence of her mental aberrations developed the ability to alter probability lines on a purely unconscious level, causing seemingly random events to work out in her favor, a survival reflex of which she was wholly unaware. When Kagato attacks in his ship, the Sōja, Mihoshi's causality-bending causes Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, to be released from her crystal prison on board Soja's 'reversed universe.' When Kagato's serpent guards attack her, Mihoshi uses her control cube in an attempt to stop them and the interference it creates somehow releases Washu. During the battle with Kagato, it is seen that despite Mihoshi's utter ditziness, nothing can harm her. Whatever the circumstance, she is able to withstand almost anything without attempting to do so or even realizing it. Mihoshi somehow is able to enter Washu's subspace lab in the Masaki's closet and breaks things much to Washu's consternation, as she still can't figure out how Mihoshi can somehow accidentally switch dimensions and bypass all of her lab's security systems. Washu has great respect for her vast causality-bending attributes, and it has been revealed that Mihoshi is the only person who can defeat Washu. Mihoshi is actually Washu's great-great-granddaughter, being a descendant of Washu's long lost son Mikumo. Mihoshi's grandfather is Minami, the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police and her great aunt is Mikami, headmaster of the Galaxy Police Academy. Mihoshi's mother Mitoto also works for the Galaxy Police, as a cleaning lady and seems to be almost as ditzy as her daughter and has some sort of comedic ability to appear all over the universe, cleaning, not even realizing where she is, but yet knowing everyone she seems to come into contact with. Mihoshi also has a younger brother named Misao, another member of the GP. Misao has a "sister complex" when it comes to Mihoshi. Misao is extremely overprotective of her after the "incident," which is what causes the "Chobimaru incident" where he attempts to kill Tenchi for keeping his sister as a "sex slave" in his harem. Misao's infatuation with Mihoshi ends when he discovers his feelings for his co-worker Mashisu. Mihoshi sleeps often, eats like a pig, and is the luckiest officer in the Galaxy Police, though her luck sometimes spells misfortune for others. She often tries to stop the bickering Ryoko and Ayeka from arguing though the result is usually one or all of them being hurt. Although she tends to eat and sleep a lot, Mihoshi is very serious about her job in the Galaxy Police, doesn't mind helping out with regular household work, and seems better at it than Ryoko or Ayeka. She has been known to write very extensive and unstructured reports cluttered with details, so it can sometimes take her superiors a while to figure them out. In fact, because her report on the Kagato incident included detailed information on the Jurai Royal Trees, her report is now top secret with Jurai Intelligence. Empress Funaho Masaki Jurai once confessed to Washu that it took Jurai Intelligence four days to summarize the report. A duplicate report omitting the sensitive information was submitted in its place. After putting together that she and Ryoko were family she tried to convince her to join the GP Category:No Need for Destiny